Time Keepers
by StarlightSaiyan
Summary: Keepers of time, set after GT. the time keepers have revealed them to the ancestors of the legends. but a mysterious force threatens all of time, can they stop it.
1. Escape

Time Keepers

The Escape

Three years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Two saiyans still live, in a remote part of the galaxy, they get experiments performed on them, trying to control their power.

"Sir I assure you everything I going as planned." The lab scientist said to a big screen with a small figure in a floating machine.

"I want it to go faster. If you don't get them under control they will destroy the whole universe.

"But Lord Frieza, we cannot go any faster." The screen just cut off, Frieza obviously no longer interested in the conversation.

The scientist walked over to a table with a young blonde girl, with a blonde tail, was constrained to it. He picked up the needle laying beside her and pierced her skin with it.

On the table next to them was a young boy about the same age, with purple hair and a purple tail. The boy's eyes just shot open the light gleaming into his purple eyes. He looked to his left and saw the scientist and the girl and shouted nervously "L-leave h-her a-lone!" a golden aura emanating from him. His eyes turned white and the constraints holding him down snapped and the boy shot off of the table and launched himself at the scientist, his hair slowly turning to a silver colour.

As the scientist hit the wall from the force from the boy a loud crack was heard. The boy calmed down his hair turning back to normal, his eyes returned to purple and the aura dissipated. From the noise, the girl woke up and sleepily said "what's going on?"

"We're leaving." Was all he said.

As they ran out of the laboratory they were being chased by the other employees of the lab shooting their weapons at them, all the shots that hit their target bounced off and hit the wall. When they reached the outside they ran to the nearest space pod, they climbed inside, and although cramped, managed to set off with ease.


	2. We Are The Time Keepers

We Are the Time Keepers

Two years later, the boy and girl had been going from one planet to another, seeking out Frieza's men, and saving the innocents of many planets, by killing them.

On the planet Argosias, a small green alien, with big pointy ears and a long tail, by the name of Sulios was killing the Argosians.

"Hello Sulios." The boy said.

"Ah. About time, Ross," Sulios replied.

Ross launched himself at Sulios, fist at the ready when a large blue alien threw an energy blast at him knocking him onto the ground. Then a large energy blast went searing towards the blue alien knocking him off his feet. He looked towards the girl, face scrunching in an angry expression.

"Get the girl, I'll handle her brother," Sulios send to the blue alien.

Ross took the chance to attack Sulios while he was distracted. He readied his fist a purple aura emanating from his fist and called "Twilight Fist!" he threw his fist at Sulios piercing threw his stomach coming out the other side.

"No," he gasped. Ross took his hand out the gaping hole and blue blood seeped out and he fell to the ground dead.

"Laura, hurry up!" Ross called out to his sister.

She held out her hands at her sides, energy gallering in her palms, she then put the heels of her hands together pointing forward and called out "Starlight Burst!" and a bright golden blast shot from her hands, disintegrating the blue alien.

"Well done," Ross complimented, "lets go." And they walked back to the ship they had come to this planet on. It was a large purple ship with the symbol of the saiyans on the side. As they got inside there was a figure sitting in the seat in front of the controls.

"Who are you?" Laura asked

"My name is Darwin. I'm from the planet Colios, I work for and organisation that spans from the beginning of time. We are the time keepers, and we would like to enlist both of you."


	3. World TOurnament

World Tournament

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament, we have many brave fighters for you today." The announcer said from his microphone.

"Are you sure he's here?" An older Laura asked her brother.

"Yes. We were told this would be the right time to talk to him. We just have to wait." Ross replied.

Ross and Laura had travelled to a time one hundred years after they became Time Keepers to meet a great warrior.

"The first match is Jack versus Twilight!" the announcer called.

"Good luck," Laura said to Ross.

"These are humans, they stand no chance."

Ross was wearing purple armour with black shoulders plates, and his opponent Jack was wearing an orange gi, with a blue undershirt, blue sweatbands and blue boots. They entered the stone arena.

"Don't worry, I'm no ordinary human, you stand no chance," he said.

Ross wasn't listening and launched himself at Jack hitting him in the face with a fist, sending him half way across the arena.

"Ouch, how did that hurt?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm tougher than you think." Ross said while landing a kick to his chest. Sending him out of the arena.

"You're not gonna win that easily," Jack said while floating from the side of the arena and back onto the concrete slabs.

"You can fly, huh?" Ross and Jack disappeared from view and started to move faster than the average person could see, landing several blow to each out. Then they appeared on opposite sides of the arena.

Jack placed the heels of his hands together in front of him energy gallering, moving them to his right waist, "Ka."

"Ross moved his arms out wide, at shoulder length at the side, purple energy gallering, "Twilight."

"Me-hame."

"Burst!" "Ha" and the purple blast and blue energy wave went searing towards the other colliding in the centre of the arena, neither one over powering the other.

"You can't win," Ross said while putting more power into his attack and sending the purple wave through the air at Jack, sending him to the grounding outside of the arena, half conscious.

"The winner is Twilight. The next match is Starlight versus Vegeta." The announcer announced.

"Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta," Laura asked me as we walked past each other.

"Can't be, he died long ago, must be a descendant, so watch out."

In the arena Vegeta already stood, impatiently waiting. As Laura walked onto the stone, he said "Before you ask, yes I am a descendant of the Great Prince Vegeta."

"Then this will make for a good fight." The two of them disappeared and were landing several blows onto each other. Both of them seemed equal until a golden aura surrounded Vegeta and he threw a fist at Laura launching her to the ground outside of the arena, the golden aura dissipated.

"At the end of the round, eight competitors were still in the running, Nicole, Goku, Gohan, Twilight, Carlos, Santos, Albert and Sammy. First match is Gohan versus Nicole."

Nicole is blonde appeared the same age as Ross and Laura, while Gohan had and orange gi with a hood covering his head and shadowing his face.

They launched themselves at each other, Gohan having the upper hand.

The battle continued until, Nicole stood at a distance held her arms out wide at shoulders length and Gohan did the same except placed the heels of his hand together in front of him the moved them to his left side "Kame."

"Final."

"Hame Ha." "Flash." They threw their hand forward, the heel of Nicole's hands colliding sending a large blue energy wave at Gohan's own blue wave. Nicole's attack started to dissipate as the Kamehameha wave went searing through the air sending Nicole out of the arena.

"The winner is Gohan! The next match is Twilight versus Goku!"

The boy, Goku, looked just like his great, great grandfather did, the spiky black hair, the orange gi, with blue undershirt, sweatbands and boots.

"The great, great grandson of the great Goku."

"Shut up and fight!" he called back launching an energy blast at Ross. He just deflected it, launching an even larger one that collided with Goku sending him stumbling back a bit, just enough time for Ross to fly forward and land a hit onto his face sending him to the ground.

He slowly got to his feet, looked out to the fighters area at some of his friends and he started to glow a golden colour, disappearing and reappearing after sending Ross flying, he struggled to land on his feet, he looked at his opponent, whose appearance had suddenly changed, his hair turned gold and his eyes now green, the golden aura still surrounded him. Ross started to charge his Twilight Burst while Goku charged a Kamehameha wave they released the where they collided in the centre of the ring, both seeming equal. Goku's face showed shock giving Ross enough time to overpower Goku and send Goku outside the arena making Ross the winner.

"The winner is Ross."

"Now is the Final round, will Gohan win or will it be Twilight."


End file.
